Kēji no tamashī to akuma no shitsuji
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Do you really think it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength, strength and courage to yield to.
1. The Note

**Kēji no tamashī to akuma no shitsuji**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners. However, I do own all of the other characters in this (a part from the characters who are, in fact, real people).

**Warning(s): **Language, Violence, Sex, Incest, Blood, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sebastian x OC and various forms of OC x OC

**Spoilers: **None. This is a prequel of sorts to Kuroshitsuji.

**A/N: **I wanted to write a story called "The Caged Soul and the Demon Butler", so that is where the title came from. As for the rest of the story, I just wanted to write a prequel to the Kuroshitsuji storyline. And while I was thinking about Kuroshitsuji, I invented this entire plot full of twists and turns that I thought suited the strange dark world of Kuroshitsuji.

I think I should mention that this part of the story is the present and that the next chapters will be in the past and it will slowly work its way back to the present and onward to the future. It is set up very similar to my other story "Tainted Love".

**Summary: **Do you really think it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength, strength and courage to yield to.

* * *

"_I see when men love women. They give them but a little of their lives. But women when they love give everything._"-**Oscar Wilde**

**

* * *

**

"My fiancée's eyes know nothing of the dark. They have an innocence in them that fascinates me. My responsibility as a 'man' brings me to her. But Lady Curiosity is quite the manipulator. She turns my attention to the servant who is shrouded in mystery and holds dark secrets in the depths of his crimson eyes. Like a moth to a flame, I am drawn in. I am blessed with his impurity; his knowledge of such taboo subjects brings me bliss. I shouldn't love him; but the boy Love has struck me with his arrow and I am blind to all things logical. Forget my inheritance and family name for I am sick of pretending to be what I am not! Give me him, give me truth. How ironic it is that in order to gain some sort of truth in my life I would need to lay with a demon that practices in the art of lying," the note read. I was puzzled by its words and had no idea what it could possibly mean.

"Butler," I said, beckoning him forth with a finger. He walked to my side and asked me what it was I desired.

"Can you decipher this for me?" I asked, handing him the note. He nodded and I watched as he read the note over once.

"It would seem that whoever wrote this is cheating on his mistress and that he wishes to abandon his, more than likely, respectable life style to pursue the life he believes he desires," my butler said, handing the note back over to me.

"Indeed. However, what I really want to know is why this bizarre note was left on _my_ desk," I stated. He shrugged telling me that he had no clue as to why someone would leave a note like that for me. There was a knock on the door causing my butler and me to turn our gazes toward the giant oak entrance.

"Enter," I said. A smile emerged on my face as my dear brother entered the room.

"Cedric!" I exclaimed as I rose and ran over to him. He smiled and caught me as I jumped into his open arms. He spun me around once and gently placed me down.

"How are you my dear sister?" he asked.

"Very well," I stated, "And you, brother?"

"Better than I have been in quite some time." I watched as his gaze flicked over to my butler for a moment or two.

"How are you, Sebastian?" Cedric asked, a smile teasing his lips.

"Quite content, master," my butler replied.

"Cedric! I received the most unusual note today!" I said as I grabbed the note and handed it to him. His smile faltered as he read the note.

"Poor soul," he said, forcing another smile as he returned the note to me.

"Poor soul? He is cheating on his betrothed!" I said, pouting slightly.

"Indeed, however, this man is tormented and feels he cannot truly be the man he yearns to be. There is also the fact that he has a mistress whom he loves, yet he cannot be with her. It must be so horrible to have to deal with that sort of torment," my brother stated. There was a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. It almost looked as if he was talking about himself.

"Cedric, are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes," he replied, "I am perfectly content." With that he bowed and took his leave. My butler requested permission to check up on my brother, which I granted. I sat down in my favorite chair and stared out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master," I heard Sebastian call out. I stopped and turned to face the butler.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I asked. He said nothing but instead led me into an abandoned broom cupboard.

"Why did you leave that note for Claudia?" he asked.

"We agreed to tell her the truth, did we not?" He nodded his head in understanding.

"Would it not have been easier to just tell her?"

"Sebastian, you know her almost as well as I do," I stated, "She would not have taken the news well."

His lips were on mine in a flash and I gasped at the amount of speed he had. He used that to his advantage and used his tongue to explore my mouth. I ordered my tongue to meet with his as he pushed me up against the wall. We broke for air and I looked into his saddened eyes.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"We must end this," he stated. My eyes widened at his words. I understood his logic. We had been through this numerous times. We both wanted, no, needed to end this. Yet, neither one of us could ever truly leave the other.

"I understand," I replied. He nodded and I headed toward the door. He grabbed my arm, pulling me into his arms.

"I thought you said you wanted to end this?" I asked.

"I do," he answered, "However, I cannot let you go without holding you one last time." I did my best to fight the tears that began to stream down my face. He tilted my head with his hand so I was staring into his burnt orange eyes. With a thumb he gently wiped away my tears.

"Linalya, I-" The way he said my true name never ceased to send a shiver down my spine.

"I know, Sebastian," I stated as I pushed myself away from him. We smiled at one another and then I left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was when I had turned eighteen that Sebastian arrived. My sister, Claudia, had fallen ill and decided to run away so that she would no longer have to worry us. She returned home a few months later with Sebastian. She was perfectly well and informed us that Sebastian had rescued her and that he was to work as our new servant. I was skeptical of the entire situation.

I spent the next few months observing Sebastian. He was rather odd. There was something about him that seemed otherworldly. I realized that the more I studied him, the more I found myself liking him. He was sarcastic and at times almost cruel. Yet there was something about him that attracted my interest.

Two years passed by and my darling sister Claudia was now 14. She and Katherine, her twin and my other precious sister, had turned into very respectable women.

And still no one knew of my secret. No one knew how even though I looked perfectly content with my life, I was actually trapped. This body was a cage for my soul.

* * *

**A/N:** so this is chapter one of what I am hoping will be an incredible fanfiction. I am hoping that Linalya/Cedric isn't a mary-sue, that would kill me. And I am hoping that Claudia ends up being seen the way I want her to be seen.

Well I hope you all enjoy this. This is really different for me. So enjoy :D


	2. Forming the Contract

**Kēji no tamashī to akuma no shitsuji**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners. However, I do own all of the other characters in this (a part from the characters who are, in fact, real people).

**Warning(s): **Language, Violence, Sex, Incest, Blood, etc.

**Pairing(s): **Sebastian x OC and various forms of OC x OC

**Spoilers: **None. This is a prequel of sorts to Kuroshitsuji.

**A/N: **I wanted to write a story called "The Caged Soul and the Demon Butler", so that is where the title came from. As for the rest of the story, I just wanted to write a prequel to the Kuroshitsuji storyline. And while I was thinking about Kuroshitsuji, I invented this entire plot full of twists and turns that I thought suited the strange dark world of Kuroshitsuji.

**Summary: **Do you really think it is weakness that yields to temptation? I tell you that there are terrible temptations which it requires strength, strength and courage to yield to.

* * *

"_Selfishness is not living as one wishes to live, it is asking others to live as one wishes to live._"-**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

It was some sort of fever, one that the doctor believed I would not heal from fully. My parents were worried as was my twin, Katherine. However, I could not care less about them. They took the news like any set of parents would, they were so predictable. I turned my gaze to my brother, Cedric, and felt a wave of guilt rush over me. He looked so saddened by the news. I blamed my frail child body for the illness. It was my fault that he looked so heartbroken.

"How much longer will Claudia have, doctor?" my father asked.

"Two weeks at most, sir," the doctor replied.

"This is all such nonsense! We need not talk like this!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Cedric!" my mother warned.

"Claudia," he said as he kneeled by my bedside and grabbed my hand, "dearest Claudia, you can pull through can you not?"

"If you wish it brother, than I shall," I replied. He smiled and I felt a blush form on my face as he kissed my forehead.

"Cedric! You will grow ill too! Get away from her!" my mother said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"Well then," he said, smiling at me once more, "Let us be ill together!" I laughed and he winked at me as our parents came to remove him and Katherine from my presence.

That night was a terribly lonely one. I lay in my bed recalling how sad my brother had looked. I could not torment my brother so with such sorrow. It was then that I decided to run away. I was going to die in two weeks so running away would not change a thing. I rose from my bed and hurried around my room to gather the belongings I would need. I wrote a quick note explaining that I had run away for the greater good of everyone, especially Cedric, and that I would see them all in the next life. I left the message on my pillow and hurried out of my home.

A week had passed and my life has turned into one of constant adventure. Everyday brought new experiences and new acquaintances. It was all so thrilling! However, my illness was catching up to me and I could feel myself slowly growing weaker.

The next Thursday I felt death finally grab a hold of me. I was not frightened of death, but I was worried for my siblings. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I felt my life slipping away. It was then, in a desperate attempt to stay alive, I cried for help. My plea was heard by a demon. I was surrounded by blackness suddenly and as I lay there, scared and ill, I heard a deep voice ask me what it was that I wished for.

"I wish to live."

"Why? Why is life so important to you?"

"I need to make sure that my brother is always happy."

"Why do you care so much about your brother's happiness?" the voice asked.

"I love him," I stated. The demon appeared, in the form of a well-dressed servant, and grinned.

"Your wish is my command," he said, "Do you understand what is required of you in our contract?"

"In return for your services, I give you my soul?" I asked. He nodded and moved over to me.

"You are ill," he stated, his grin not faltering.

"Yes. It's a fever of some kind." He touched my chest and I suddenly felt healed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, I certainly do not want to devour a diseased soul," the demon explained as the darkness around disappeared, "it would hardly taste good."

"Do you wish to form the contract?" I sat up and looked at the demon. Did I really want to sell my soul to the devil? Yes. I did. In fact, I already had.

"Without a doubt," I replied. The demon grinned again and carefully picked me up. Upon touching me, I noticed the sign of our pact form on his pale hands. I examined myself and noticed that where he had healed me before now bore the mark of the deal we had made.

We exchanged names and other information and then walked in silence until we reached my home. He opened the door with the hand that was not carrying me and brought me inside.

"Claudia!" My father exclaimed as he spotted me. He wasted no time in run over to my side.

"Oh my darling!" he said as he carefully took me out of the demon's arms and embraced me. It was at that moment that Cedric turned the corner. Our eyes met and I felt my heart begin to beat faster. His almost white eyes widened as he realized that this was not some dream. He bolted over to me, practically shoving our father out of the way, and held me close to him.

"Thank heavens you are alright, dear one," he whispered to me before turning his gaze to the demon, "Thank you for returning her home Mr.?"

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis," I stated, "He rescued me, nursed me back to health, and then agreed to work here as a servant. He was in search of a job, you see, when he stumbled upon me."

"Well thank you, Mr. Michaelis, for rescuing my darling Claudia," my father said. Sebastian nodded in response. Time dragged on and everyone was relieved to learn that I was perfectly well. I noticed though that throughout the night Cedric had been giving Sebastian very peculiar looks. Some looked like a sort of loathing; others looked like a sort of admiration. It was strange.

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is, Chapter 2. This chapter focuses on when, why and how the contract between Claudia and Sebastian was made. Sorry if it seems rushed or out of place. Trust me when I say that it will fit in with the story better later on.

What are your opinions on Cedric and Claudia thus far? I would love to know :D


End file.
